Life
by scarredprincess
Summary: Hermione is self harming and needs help. who will be the one to save her? or will they not get that far? Rated for self-harm, depressing themes and rape. Rating upped to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My life is not what everyone makes it out to be, I am not perfect, hell I'm not even a muggle-born anymore.

My name is Hermione Granger, or at least it was. I found out I was adopted 2 hours ago and was freaking out. I locked myself in my bedroom and cut my wrist. It wasn't like it was new, I had scars all over my wrists but it was nothing a glamour charm couldn't hide, I was still perfect to everyone on the outside. I felt the feelings running out of me, in the form of blood. I was calming down quickly. I like this feeling, I know I shouldn't but I do.

"Mione, come down here. We need to talk to you," my dad called from downstairs. He might not be my biological dad, but he would always be "dad" to me.

I stood up and put a band-aid on my wrist; I wasn't 17 yet so I couldn't do magic outside school. I slipped a bangle around my wrist before walking to the door. I unlocked my door and headed down the stairs, looking at all the pictures on the wall. They showed me my past- the family I was raised with and how it all seemed so fake now.

When I reached the living room, I was shocked to see another family there.

There was a woman who looked to be about 40, holding a young boy, a man who looked a little older, and, to my shock, Blaise Zabini.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" I asked timidly.

"My darling!" The woman exclaimed before embracing me tightly.

"Uh…who are you?" I asked after she let me go.

"My name is Aurora Zabini; I'm your Mother! This is Carlos, your Father," she said, indicating to the man beside her. "This is Christian and that is Blaise, your twin," she finished indicating to her two children.

I must have looked like I was about to faint because Blaise walked over and guided me to the couch. I looked up at him and as he whispered, "It'll be okay," in my ear before taking a seat next to me.

"We know you must be shocked by this sudden news, but we would like greatly to get to know you, our daughter, before you return to Hogwarts. We were wondering if you would like to spend the remaining three weeks of summer with us in Italy?" Carlos spoke, looking at me with obvious hope in his eyes.

I looked at my adoptive parents who were nodding encouragingly. "I suppose I could..." I replied quietly, still in shock.

"Alright then, would you like Blaise to stay and help you pack?" Aurora asked gently. I looked at Blaise and nodded. I figured I needed to have at least one conversation with my twin before I left to live with him.

"Excellent! Well, we will be back in three hours to collect you," Carlos said, taking the sleeping Christian from his wife before Apparating away.

His wife soon followed after one more bone crushing hug. "I have missed you so much, Daughter!"

My parents, obviously upset, escaped to the kitchen. This left Blaise and I alone in the living room.

"Shall we?" Blaise asked, nodding towards the stairs I had recently come down.

"Yeah," I replied. The sooner I was ready, the better.

We walked into my room where I moved over to the closet to retrieve my school trunk. As I reached up I realised I couldn't reach the trunk; my dad had put it there at the beginning of summer. I moved to get a chair to stand on, but Blaise moved behind me, reaching up and grabbing my trunk. He placed it on the floor before moving back to sitting on my bed.

"Thanks," I said, realising we hadn't spoken to one another since his whispered words earlier.

"No problem, although I suspect you will grow a bit when the charm is removed," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah probably..." I replied. It had already occurred to me there was an Appearance Charm on me. I didn't have the straight, dark hair, olive skin, or the unusually coloured eyes like Blaise, Christian, and our father.

"What is my name?" I asked, assuming my name had been changed at the point of my adoption.

"Morgana Alyssa Zabini," he replied as he examined the books on my shelf.

"Okay… This may seem a little random, but our parents aren't death eaters, are they?" I prayed he would deny it; I didn't need any more stress placed upon me at this point.

"No, they aren't, but we are fairly close to the Malfoy's, who are," he replied.

"Is D-Draco?" I don't think I had ever said his name before then.

"No, Draco isn't nor does he wish to be. He will be staying with us for the rest of summer as well."

"Oh, so when does the charm come off?"

"When we are at the manor most likely, I'm not sure really... I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Alright"

I looked at the clock, realising we had been talking for about half an hour and I hadn't started to pack. I began running around the room, collecting seemingly random objects and throwing them in my trunk. Blaise laughed at me, but I ignored him; I needed to pack.

When I had finished packing I turned and looked at Blaise. He was playing with Crookshanks on my bed.

"All finished," I said, before moving to sit on the bed beside my twin.

"Finally! We still have about an hour before Mum and Dad come to get us though," he replied.

"Yeah, is there anything I need to know about the family? You know, before I'm thrown in?" I asked

"Uh, not really, we are a fairly close family I suppose."

"Okay so no skeleton's in the closet for us?" I asked, using a Muggle term.

"Uh, skeleton-in-the-what now?"

"Oh, never mind then,"

"Okay then..."

I looked at the clock that was sitting on my bedside table. It read 5:30, which meant we still had another 45 minutes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as we are back here in time for Mum and Dad."

"We will be."

With that, I led Blaise to the front door. He opened the door for me and we walked outside.

"You know... I know next to nothing about you," I said to Blaise after about two minutes of silence.

"Yeah, me neither... about you I mean," he replied

"What is your favourite colour?" I asked. I was intent to learn everything I could about him in the forty minutes we had left before being picked up. Favourite colour seemed like a pretty good starting point.

"Probably blue... Yours?"

"Um, Black. What is your favourite food?"

"Pasta. Yours?"

"Probably pasta too. What is your favourite animal?" I asked.

"Hippogriffs, but only because of what happened to Draco," he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"We better head back; we have about five minutes to get back," Blaise reminded me.

"Yeah I suppose we should."

When we walked in, we headed straight to my room to get my trunk. Blaise lugged it down the stairs for me since it was horribly heavy. When we got it to the front door, we walked into the living room and found everyone waiting for us. Christian was wide awake this time.

"Are you my sister?" he asked, tugging on the leg of my jeans.

"Yes I am. And how old are you?" I asked, kneeling on the floor so I could be level with him.

"I'm three and a half," he said excitedly.

"Wow! So you're nearly a big boy then, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yep."

I stood up when Blaise tapped on my shoulder and indicated to the adults. When I stood, Christian reached up to me with a puppy dog look I couldn't resist. I picked him up and sat him comfortably on my hip.

"We had best be going; Draco will be arriving in a few minutes," Carlos said, reminding everyone of why they were here.

I walked across the room and hugged my mum and dad as best I could with Christian on my hip. "We love you! Don't forget about us!"

"I won't; I love you so much!" I hugged both of them tightly. "I'm ready," I said, turning towards my new family.

"Let's go then. Blaise you can go with your mother and I will take Morgana," Carlos instructed.

"Yeah," he replied. He took hold of our mother's arm and they disappeared.

"This will be easier if you let me hold you Chris," Carlos said, trying to convince his son to let go of me.

"But I want Anna to hold me," Chris pouted. He obviously wasn't going to give up so Carlos just sighed and wrapped both Christian and I in his arms before Apparating us to the Zabini Manor.

As soon as we landed Blaise came to find me. We entered another room and saw Draco sitting in an armchair waiting for us.

"What the hell is Granger doing here?" Draco shot up from his chair looking like he had been electrocuted.

"Hey! Watch your language there; that's my sister your talking to," Blaise said, scolding Draco.

"What! Granger is your sister! What the hell is going on here!" Draco yelled.

"Hey, I said watch your language in front of her!" Blaise yelled back.

"I AM right here!" I couldn't believe they were yelling about me when I was right in front of them.

"But she doesn't even look like you! How can she be your sister!"

"She's got a charm on her, idiot! I didn't know she was my sister until today either so stop being a dick! She's my sister so get used to it!" Blaise looked furious as he defended me.

"Hey!" I jumped between them as I saw their fists clenching. "No fighting now... please...?"

Draco eyed me up and down while Blaise backed down. Draco's eyes were the dark grey I was so familiar with due to our previous fights. There was also something unrecognisable in them; it confused me.

"Herm- Morg- err... Sis? I'm sorry you had to see that," Blaise struggled out, obviously being raised a gentleman. "Would you like to see your room now?"

"Oh yes; I would love to get unpacked!" I looked around. "Where's my trunk?"

"Dad had it sent to your room. I can take you there and then we can go swimming."

"You- I mean, we have a pool? How big is this place?" I said, looking around.

"It's pretty big," Blaise chuckled.

"Alright, let's go."

"Gran- Hermione..." Draco said.

"It's okay; you can call me Morgana since I guess it's my real name..."

"Alright, Morgana... I want to... apologize... for how we acted earlier." It seemed that Draco had been raised a gentleman too.

Blaise grabbed my hand and began to lead the way. He took many turns and in about three minutes I was completely lost. It was another minute or so before he opened a door, revealing my bedroom.

I walked in slowly, taking in my surroundings. The walls were soft beige with a soft purple feature wall behind my bed. The carpet was white and extremely soft. My bed had a dark purple cover on it and contrasted with the rest of the room.

There was a House Elf in there already unpacking my clothes. I began to dismiss her when Blaise stopped me. "Please just let her do her work. I know how you started SPEW, but we do pay our Elves and they enjoy the work they do."

"I- alright..." I was happy that my family at least paid the Elves; it was a start.

They left me and I took the bikini the Elf handed me. The bathroom attached to my room was bigger than the Girls' Dormitory at Hogwarts. The walls were a soft pink-purple colour that went with the theme of my bedroom. There was a large pool-like bath and a walk-in shower. I walked around the room and found a obnoxiously large golden vanity decked out with every kind of expensive makeup, perfume, and beauty crème imaginable.

I quickly changed my clothes and re-entered my room. Draco and Blaise had left a note on my bed, instructing me to wait for them and they would take me to the pool.

About two minutes later, they walked back in carrying a towel. Blaise handed me a luxuriously soft towel for my use as well.

We made our way back through the maze of corridors until we were outside, standing before an enormous pool. It was three times the size of my bedroom, massive as it was.

I dropped my towel on a chair and jumped in, the water was warm and refreshing. Blaise and Draco laughed at my eagerness before jumping in themselves. I realized I had never seen Draco without a shirt on before and, wow, he looked good. His abs were wonderfully toned and his arms were obviously strong from Quidditch.

"Morgana?" Draco called, his voice laced with the concern of someone who had been trying to get someone's attention for an extended period of time.

"Sorry... What?"

"We were thinking that you need a nickname. Morgana is too long, and we're too used to calling you Granger," Blaise replied.

"Yeah I s'pose I do, what with my appearance changing soon. Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well there is Anna, but Chris kind of stole that one," Blaise laughed.

"What is your middle name?" Draco asked.

"Alyssa," I replied, "Why?"

"I'd call you that, but it is still too long," Draco replied. "What about Mya? That fits for Hermione as well, so we can use it at school."

"I like it," I replied before looking at Blaise for his approval.

"Yeah me too..." he said seconds before moving to the edge of the pool and climbing out. I looked at him questioningly until he said, "Our parents are back and wish to speak with us."

I nodded and climbed out, grabbing my towel. I started wrapping it around me, but Draco grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain as he held where I had cut it this morning. I felt him loosen his grip and turn me to face him. I looked up at him, a little worried about what he might do; he was obviously looking at it. As he began to turn my wrist so he could see it, I wished I had put a on another bandaid.

"Why?" he asked softly. Blaise had moved up beside me and had a look for himself.

I shook my head. I could feel the hot tears silently streaming down my cheeks. I didn't know why I cut, well not in a way that is easily explained.

I realised that Draco had let go of my wrist and was pulling me into his arms, stroking my back and hair, calming me down as Blaise paced next to us.

When I had stopped crying Draco pulled away slightly, asking, "Do you want to talk now or after we go speak with your parents?"

"Later..." I knew I would try to get out of it, but I also knew I wouldn't have a choice.

With heavy tension in the air, we dried off and headed back up to the manor. Draco walked with his arm around my waist while receiving dirty looks from Blaise. Draco smirked at him and grabbed hold of my waist tighter. It was weird having Draco Malfoy touching me, but the faces Blaise was making was worth it.

We walked into the kitchen to meet out parents for dinner, which was an impressing array of traditional Italian food.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Carlos asked us as we walked in.

"Great; we went swimming," Blaise replied as Draco and I took our seats.

"Excellent! Morgana, Missy has informed me that she finished unpacking your things for you," Aurora said, smiling at me. "Boys, would you like to take Morgana shopping tomorrow?" Aurora asked.

"Of course; where would you like us to take her?" Draco asked politely.

"Paris, Venice, Verona... all the good places. If you run out of time to go we can finish another day," Aurora replied.

I was in shock. A simple shopping trip was becoming a travelling ordeal. _'Well I better get used to it. I'm a Zabini now; I live in luxury,' _I thought.

"Mya, are you finished?" Blaise asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Great, we still need to teach you how to get to your room. Not to mention we are still in our bathers," Blaise chuckled in a way that said we should be embarrassed.

"Good point," I replied.

Together we stood and made our way back to my rooms. I walked inside as the boys assured me that they were going to get changed and then would meet me back in my room.

I quickly got changed into a pair of black and purple polka-dot pyjamas before climbing into bed. I sat up, leaning on the headboard and pillows, taking in my surrounds once again. I was like that when the boys walked in.

"So are you going to tell us why?" Draco repeated his question from earlier.

"I don't know how to explain it..." I said, shaking my head.

"Try. Please," Blaise said, in a brotherly-sort-of-way.

"It... I... Feels good? It lets me feel something in the abyss. It's like light in a black hole... Hope in a hopeless situation" I said, trying to verbalise a feeling.

"I don't understand," Blaise said with a sigh. "But I will try. Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. I haven't told anyone, but Harry and Ron can surprise me with their observance skills sometimes. And I think Ginny suspects something is going on, but simply hasn't confronted me yet." I replied.

Draco's eyes were on the floor. "Is it... is it because of... me?"

"I- Draco, no!" My heart broke at where his thoughts had been. "I- I've actually never cut after we've fought."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Promise me you won't do it again. Please. If you feel like you need someone, come see me. Please," Draco pleaded. It was the first time he had showed this much emotion in front of me. I was so shocked I almost missed Blaise's comment.

"Me to; we are here for you when you need us."

"I promise I will try. But, that's the best I can do," I said honestly.

"Alright." Draco nodded his head. "Change of subject; what do you think of everything?"

"I think I'm beginning to be okay with everything... It's a big shock to find out you're adopted; I think it'll be a little while more before I'm totally fine with it though."

The three of us stayed like that, talking, for the next few hours. To lighten the mood, Blaise had asked Missy to bring us some Butterbeer.

I'm comfy and I don't want to move," Draco whined, moving to lie closer to me.

"Yeah, well, me too and I'm also tired, so how about a little shut eye?" I said; playing Draco's game. I could see Blaise getting more and more annoyed.

"Drake you are not sleeping there." Blaise practically had steam shooting from his ears.

"Says who?"

"Me, that's who; that's my sister you're next to."

"Hey; said sister is right here," I said. I didn't like being talked about, especially while I was in the room.

"Yeah, but she's mine, aren't you Mya?" Draco said, pulling me down so I was lying next to him with his arm over my stomach.

"If I can get some sleep, then sure I am," I said, yawning, and giggling at the same time.

"Whatever but I'm staying to. I can't have you two in a room alone together. Especially if one of you is Draco Malfoy; he is just plain dangerous," Blaise said with a smirk as he climbed into the bed on my other side. I was glad the bed was massive- bigger than king-size, I was sure.

"Whatever. Now can I sleep? Apparently we have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Alright, see you both in the morning." Blaise said as we got comfortable. Comfortable was apparently pressed with my back against Draco with his arm around me. I didn't think much of it, maybe I would in the morning.

"What on Earth is going on in here!"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly. Carlos standing in the doorway and he looked pissed.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't awake enough to realise that Draco had an arm around me and I was sleeping on his chest.

"Blaise, Draco, wake up," he growled, ignoring me.

"What?" Blaise groaned, before opening his eyes and realising where he was. "Uh..."

"Why the hell are you two in Morgana's room! And in her bed no less!"

"We fell asleep. We were talking, but we must have drifted off," Blaise said, lying smoothly.

"Then why are you all under the covers?"

"I was cold; they came and sat next to me to warm me up," I said, going with Blaise's story.

"Alright... Morgana, Blaise, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"Okay," Blaise replied, getting up as our father left. , "We may as well go. Mya we don't need to get dressed yet," he added as I arose and walked to my cupboards.

"Alright, shall we go then?" I asked as Blaise dragged Draco from my bed.

"Hold on; sleepy head has to get up first."

"But why? Carlos only said you two were needed. Not me," Draco complained, clinging to my blankets. They wrestled, neither gaining an advantage, for several seconds.

"Fine, but you better be out of here by the time we get back." Blaise said dropping Draco's muscled arm in the process.

As we were walking out I asked Blaise what he thought out mother wanted to speak with us about.

"To give us a shopping list and some money I'd assume, why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay," Blaise said as we walked into the kitchen.

"My darlings," Aurora engulfed both of us in a hug. "As you both know, your birthday is this Saturday and, as such, we will be throwing a party! You may both invite whomever you wish."

'Whomever we wish, really?' I thought. I cleared my throat, "I know this might not be appropriate, but will any death eaters be present?"

"That depends on why you ask," Carlos replied as he entered the room.

"Well, for my entire life, I was Hermione Granger, the brains of the 'Golden Trio'. That means my best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Pretty much all death eaters want us dead. If we can invite whomever we wish, I would like to know it is safe for my friends to be here... That's all," I said, explaining the situation. I realised that in order for my friends to come, I would have to reveal my adoption to them.

"No, there will be no death eaters will be in attendance. You may visit you friends today if you wish and go shopping tomorrow instead," Aurora replied with a look at her husband.

"Really? Thank you. I think I will get ready now then."

"Hey, I'm coming too. I know how much they hate Slytherins," Blaise said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Whatever, we have to go get ready then."

"Ok, cya later, Mom, Dad," Blaise said as I hugged each of them.

"Have fun and take Draco with you if that isn't a problem."

"Of course," Blaise said, without really thinking.

We began walking back to my room, where we expected Draco to be, but we ran into him on the way there.

"So, what did they want?" he asked.

"Just to tell us about our party on Saturday night. Oh, we decided to talk to Mya's friends today instead of shopping," Blaise replied, moving behind me slightly so he wouldn't have to face an angry Draco.

"Yeah whatev- wait... Mya's friends? As in Pothead and Weasel?"

"Yeah, and mum said you have to come too." Blaise said.

Draco's nostrils flared for a moment. "Fine, but if I'm killed, I'm taking you with me, " Draco replied.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we can go, alright?" I asked, wanting to get it over with. I had no idea how they would react since I still hadn't told them anything.

"Yeah alright. We'll meet you out here in twenty minutes," Blaise said.

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from my room wearing a black skirt and a purple t-shirt. I thought I looked good. I was a little concerned about what I would look like after the charm wore off.

When I stepped out I saw Draco's jaw drop. I smirked; I guess he wasn't used to seeing me in anything other than my uniform.

"You might want to close your mouth before it becomes a fly trap, Ferret."

His mouth snapped shut as he stepped to the side to allow us to leave.

I could tell Blaise was slightly annoyed by our exchange, but he chose not to voice it.

I was slightly shocked when Christian came running down the hall towards us.

"Anna! Can I come with you?" he asked in the cutest voice imaginable. Pair that with the puppy dog eyes he was giving me, and I was mush. I had to look to Blaise, silently asking for help.

"What did mum and dad say?" he asked our brother.

"We said no," Aurora said as she walked up behind us. "Off you go. Christian, come here."

"Thanks, cya later," Blaise said as we turned the corner, which would take us to the travelling room.

"I'll Floo first and you two can follow behind." I threw the powder into the flames and shouted, "The Burrow," and was off.

"Hello?" I called, as I tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hello Hermione dear! What brings you here? Did Ron know you were coming? He didn't tell me to expect you. I'll get you something to eat; you look too skinny!" Molly was talking at a mile-a-minute.

"I- No, Mrs. Weasley, Ron didn't know I was coming. I actually have something I need to talk to everyone about. Can you gather everyone? I really only want to say this once."

"Of course dear," she said in her motherly way. She turned to call up the stairs when Draco and Blaise came barrelling through the fireplace. Her wand was drawn in a second, "What are you doing in my house!"

"Molly, they're with me. It has to do with what I need to tell everyone," I jumped in before anything else could happen.

She nodded and proceeded to call everyone down. "Kids, come here" she called out. Immediately, I could hear the pounding of the footsteps above us. "Arthur and Percy are at work, and Bill is with Fleur; I hope that is alright."

I nodded.

Ginny entered first, followed closely by Harry and Ron. She squealed and jumped at me. She hadn't noticed my companions, but the boys had. They began to drawn their wands, but a firm look from Molly stopped them. Quite quickly, the entire family had assembled, ready to listen to whatever I had to say. So I began; I told them what had happened yesterday. They stayed quite through my speech.

"So now, you are all invited to Blaise and I's 17th birthday party at the Zabini manor. If you don't want to come, I'll understand," I said, looking at each of their faces. These were the faces of my friends, my second family. That might change, though. It all depended on how they react to the news.

"I'll come." Ginny said eagerly, before standing to hug me tightly.

When she released me, I realised that I was crying. Not with tears of sadness but with tears of joy. Joy that someone accepted me, that I wasn't alone.

"Hey, I'll come to." Harry said from next to me. He wrapped me in his arms while wiping away my tears. He was murmuring comforting words in my ear when Ron exploded.

"How could you let this happen! They are death eaters! You are a traitor now! I can't believe you wouldn't try to fight this. You're a bitch! A Mudblood bitch!" he screamed, before stomping back up the stairs.

I couldn't believe he had exploded like that; I couldn't handle it. I knew he would be angry, but to call me that _word_; I never thought it possible. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Draco and Blaise moved to sit on either side of me, to calm me. Harry stayed in front of me, drawing patterns on my hands, trying to calm me.

I felt Molly move behind me, "It's alright dear, Ron will come around. The rest of us would be delighted to attend your birthday party though," She said in her motherly tone.

"Shhh, you'll be okay. Listen to Molly, he'll come around," I heard Blaise whisper in my ear. I leaned against his shoulder, my tears slowing.

"Can we go home now?" I asked softly.

"Of course, are we bringing anyone with us?" Blaise asked and I realised I could have some friends stay the night.

"Harry, Ginny, do you want to come stay the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! Mum can we go?" Ginny jumped.

"Yes, you may. Bye, Hermione, well will see you at your party," Molly said as she left the room with her family. Harry and Ginny had left at the word 'yes' to pack some clothes.

"You ok?" Draco asked quietly.

"I will be," I said.

"You won't…?" he asked, pointedly.

"No, I don't think it would help..."

_Edited 18/6/10_

**Thanks for reading, please review, **

**Beta'd by Audrey414**

**Love Scarred Princess  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thirty minutes later, we had arrived back at the Manor. Surprisingly, everyone was making an effort to get along; Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ginny had all called a truce for my sake, since I had told them I would not put up with any arguments while they were together.

Once we had all settled down, we showed Harry and Ginny to the rooms they would be sleeping in. Ginny was sleeping in my bedroom with me and Harry was sleeping in his own room across the hall. Ginny could have slept in her own room, but decided she would rather sleep with me so we could catch up.

Since it was the middle of Summer and fairly hot, we decided to go for a swim. This time I wore a black bikini and I made sure my cuts were covered properly; I didn't want any more awkward questions.

Ginny wore a darkish green bikini that complimented her skin tone and hair colour.

The boys were all wearing board shorts. Ginny and I were quite content with that since it allowed us to examine their toned abs. I had officially decided that Quidditch wasn't all bad.

When we had walked down to the pool and dropped our towels onto the deck chairs; Ginny and I jumped in. The boys shook their heads before jumping in after us.

Not long after we got in, Christian ran up, also dressed in bathers. As soon as he saw Harry and Ginny, though, he hid behind one of the deck chairs.

"Christian, you want to come for a swim?" I asked gently, trying not to scare him.

He shook his head and looked apprehensively at Harry and Ginny.

"C'mon Christian, Harry and Ginny are our... friends," Blaise struggled out for our brother, coaxing him from behind the chair.

As soon as he was by the edge of the pool he jumped in and paddled over towards me. I saw he was struggling slightly trying to swim the distance across to us. I reached out my arms to him and pulled him to me, supporting him so he wouldn't drown.

"Chris, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," I said, introducing Harry and Ginny.

Harry stuck out his hand and gently shook Christians hand and saying hello. Ginny repeated Harry's actions, making Chris giggle.

"Hello," Chris replied, still giggling.

"How old are you Chris?" Ginny asked, tickling his sides gently.

"I'm three and a half," he said proudly.

"Wow, so you're almost a big boy then, aren't you?" Ginny replied with the fake enthusiasm one uses when talking to young children.

"That's what Anna said," he replied, nodding.

Ginny laughed as Chris pulled away from me and started paddling towards Ginny. It was clear he was as taken with her as he was with me.

Before he got there though, Blaise reached out and grabbed him and started to head to the edge of the pool to climb out. I looked at him, asking my silent question.

"Mum and Dad want us," he said.

"Ok, all of us?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, come on guys."

We all climbed out and dried off before heading back to the mansion. I walked next to Blaise; I had a question for him that I had been burning to ask.

"Hey, how do you know when Mum and Dad want us?"

"There is a charm on the house that tells me when anyone arrives or calls out my name; I'm surprised you can't hear it as well."

"Why would- never mind. Maybe Mum and Dad need to cast a charm on me or something..."

"Yeah, probably," Blaise agreed.

The others were quiet as we walked inside. Chris was walking next to Draco, since he knew him the best, besides Blaise.

"Hey Mum, Dad" Blaise said, acknowledging our parents.

"Hi, this is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter," I said, introducing my parents to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Aurora and this is Carlos," Mum said, kindly.

Harry and Ginny just smiled. They weren't sure how to act towards the parents of their enemies.

"Now, as you know, the party is to take place on Saturday, three days from now," she paused and looked around to make sure we understood what was going on. "Tomorrow, you are to go shopping, girls for dresses, shoes, jewellery and whatever else you may need. Boys, you will need tuxedos and shoes. Blaise you may NOT wear something you already have. The same goes for you Draco. Don't worry what you spend; we will cover all your expenses," she finished, looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny. Not that Harry needed it, but I think he was grateful anyway; he truly hated going into Gringotts.

"Where do you want us to go shopping?" Blaise asked.

"Start in Paris then move onto Venice, that should cover everything. If there is anything left that you still need, we can call in a few designers."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Paris and France were some of the fashion capitals of the world, AND to have the chance to call in designers just for us was a dream come true to her.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Carlos asked, changing the topic of our conversation.

"Almost, we will go have showers and get changed first," Blaise replied. Ginny and I were shivering; the night had begun to turn cool as the evening set it.

It must have been obvious we were freezing as Draco soon had his arm wrapped around my shoulders while Harry had done the same for Ginny. They both gave me curious looks as I shrugged my shoulders. I snuggled into Draco, he was warmer than I had expected. I saw him smirk at Blaise, who was glaring at us.

We walked up to my room, where the boys let us go, making their way to their own rooms.

After we were showered and changed, we met up in the hallway outside our rooms, this was to avoid getting lost on the way down; I still didn't know my way around.

Five minutes later, we were in the dining room, eating our entrée of Minestrone Soup, when Blaise looked pointedly at Dad.

"Morgana, there is something we should probably have told you as soon as you arrived..." Dad said, looking at me. "It is an ancient Pureblood tradition, when Pureblood families have children around the same time; they sign a contract," he continued, watching my face for a reaction.

Ginny dropped her fork, having an idea of what was coming.

"What are you saying?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"We signed a contract of betrothal, along with Lucius and Narcissa," he said, letting me piece it together.

"You mean... I- I'm betrothed to Draco?" I asked, stunned. I couldn't describe the emotions running through me, but I knew I was losing control. My breathing was becoming heavy and I could feel a cold sweat break out on my face.

Draco grabbed my hand from his seat on my right. He squeezed it gently, telling me it would be alright.

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"No… no, this can't be happening. I thought I was able to live my own life, not one dictated by tradition. I agreed to come live with you and then you- you throw this on me! I won't go through with it, you can't make me!" I said. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

I pulled my hand out of Draco's before running from the table. I knew someone was chasing me but I kept running anyway. For some reason it made me feel better.

I got to my room and ran inside, into the bathroom. I locked the door and sank to the ground, sobbing.

I couldn't handle it. I reached up onto the basin, reaching for my razor.

I knew it was bad, I could hear Draco and Blaise yelling at me through the door, trying to get me to open it. I couldn't. I couldn't move. I had cut too deep; I realised that.

As I felt myself losing consciousness, I heard them breaking through the door. Everything went black. Before I slipped completely into the nothingness.

**Draco's POV**

'Oh my god, what happened?' I thought as I rushed into Mya's bathroom. There was blood everywhere. Her arm was a mess of cuts and blood.

"Mya, oh Mya," I whispered as I picked up her injured arm, taking a towel and pressing it over her wounds. Before I had finished Ginny and Harry pushed their way past Blaise and saw what had happened.

"Why? She never told us... Never gave us any signs," Ginny cried. She collapsed to her knees on Mya's other side in tears. She was whispering how sorry she was and that she should have done something.

I finished cleaning her up before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. I felt her begin to stir as I laid her down on the bed.

"Mya, can you hear me?" I asked.

**Mya"s POV**

'What is going on? Where am I?' I thought as I began to wake up.

"Mya, can you hear me?" I heard a voice ask me. I couldn't place it, though it was familiar.

"Mmmm..." I groaned in response. I felt two people take my hands and squeeze them gently, reassuringly. I was sure one of them was the person who spoke to me, but the other one I didn't know.

"I'm so sorry Mya. I didn't know. I should have paid more attention. I should have realised," a familiar female voice was saying to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Draco and Ginny were the ones holding my hands. Harry and Blaise were sitting at the end of the bed.

"It's not your fault," I whispered to Ginny, who was nearly sobbing.

"But it is. Can't you see it? If I had noticed, this wouldn't have happened and you would be okay."

"No, I wouldn't. Gin, there is nothing you, or anyone else could have done. Don't blame yourselves, any of you," I said, looking pointedly at everyone in turn.

"Fine, but if you ever do something like this again…" Blaise said; knowing I knew full well he would tell someone.

"Alright," I promised. "Draco, how long have you known?" I asked.

"Forever, since I can remember really. My parents told me when I was little that I was betrothed to you. I just never knew it was _you_ until a few days ago," Draco replied, squeezing my hand.

"So that's why you are being so nice to me…" I said, confirming my suspicions with a look at his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Our parents forbade it. It is also law; only the parents of the betrothed can tell them. It is stupid, but I couldn't have told you."

"How do we break the contract?" I asked. I knew I couldn't go through with it; I couldn't marry an enemy.

"We can't. If one of the people who signed the contract dies, then it is broken. But all our parents are all in good health and alive."

"Mione, it's not that bad. At least you like each other well enough now and you're not at each other's throats anymore, and you know I will kill him if he ever hurts you," Harry said, trying to comfort me.

I nodded; Harry was right. I shouldn't stress about it. There was nothing I could change about it and he was being really nice to me now anyway.

There was a knock at the door. Blaise looked at me; after I nodded, he told them to come in. I turned my arm so they couldn't see my most recent injuries.

"Morgana we are sorry we had to tell you that. But, we must also tell you something else," Dad said, pausing to let me prepare for more news. "You are to be married just after your Graduation ceremony, within a month in fact. Your engagement will be announced at your birthday party."

I stayed silent. At least I could finish my 7th year in peace, or at least that is what I thought.

**Three Days Later**

"Morgana, you have to start getting ready," Mum called from the other side of my bedroom's door.

I glanced at Blaise; we were all sitting on my bed talking to one another. I stood up and ushered the boys out. Ginny and I were going to get ready. It was three hours before the party started and we were just beginning to get ready. We both showered and put on a robe before we called Missy to help us get ready.

**Earlier:**

I woke up in my massive bed and stretched. I loved this bed! Ginny was still sleeping beside me, so I quietly got up so I wouldn't wake her. I walked into the bathroom and gasped.

The girl staring back at me from the mirror was NOT me! I remembered the charm and realized it must have worn off at midnight, when I officially turned seventeen.

I moved forward to get a closer look.

I now had the same olive skin of the rest of my family. My hair was longer and dead-straight. It was a shiny black and the tips were coloured the same violet of my bedspread. The eyes staring back at me were the same violet colour. I spun while watching my reflection; I was... taller? Well, I didn't know my height would be affected like that. I noticed that I was also slimmer and my butt definitely had more of a curve to it.

I ran back into my room and dove onto of the sleeping Ginny. She screamed at me, since she couldn't recognise who I was. Harry came storming into the room, wand drawn; Blaise and Draco were right behind him. Blaise started laughing at the terrified Ginny and the menacing Harry. I looked at the two and started laughing as well. Draco just stood there, jaw on the floor, staring at me.

"It's me guys! You knew I had a charm on me; I can't believe you weren't expecting this. Honestly!"

At my final word, Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione, is that really you?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me."

**Present**

After two hours, we had our hair and make-up done and were about to get into our dresses. Luckily for me, I could use magic now and my cuts were perfectly hidden.

I pulled my dress out of the wardrobe. It was a long, deep purple dress with a sheer black material over it. The dress had a halter neck and clung to my curves in all the right places. Ginny had teamed it with a pair of deep purple six inch stilettos.

She was wearing an emerald green dress. It had spaghetti straps and was floor length. Even though you couldn't see them she wore emerald green strappy heels with it.

By the time we were all dressed we had just ten minutes to sort out where we had to be. I had been told earlier that Draco was to be my 'escort' for the night to ensure nobody tried to hurt me, which was likely if they figured out who I really was.

Blaise was escorting Ginny, since our parents didn't want the partygoers to see her with Harry early on. Harry would be floating between both Ginny and I, in essence escorting us both.

We met up with Draco and Blaise at the top of the staircase. When they saw us, their jaws dropped.

**Draco's POV**

'Oh my god, she looks amazing.' Mya had her hair half up with the part that was left down in loose curls. Ginny looked pretty good too, her hair was down in loose curls that looked really good. Tonight though, I only had eyes for Mya. I couldn't believe this is what the bookworm really looked like.

I closed my mouth and offered her my arm just as Blaise offered his to Ginny. The girls accepted and we began leading them towards the staircase. Blaise and Ginny were to go down first, while Mya and I would follow. Our engagement would be announced later that evening. I hoped she wouldn't freak out again when the time came.

**Mya's POV**

Draco looked good; he was wearing a traditional black suit with a deep purple tie to match; mum must have coordinated the boys' outfits to go with our dresses because Blaise had an emerald green tie. Both boys were acting like the perfect gentlemen, offering us their arms as if chivalry wasn't really dead.

They led us to the stairwell, stopping just before we came into sight. Blaise and Ginny were in front. Seconds after we arrived, an announcer beckoned them forward, so they were standing at the top of the staircase.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, escorted by Master Blaise Zabini," the announcer said as they began to descend the stairs. The crowd applauded, though we could hear murmuring questions about why Blaise was with Ginny.

After about two minutes, the announcer beckoned us over to the top of the staircase.

"Miss Morgana Zabini, escorted by Master Draco Malfoy."

Everyone went silent as we walked down the staircase. I could see Blaise, Harry, and Ginny waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase, as well as our parents. All of the Weasleys were there, bar Ron, which did not upset me as much as I had thought. Even though it wasn't as bad as I had expected, it still hurt that my best friend wouldn't accept me.

I must have stiffened when I thought of Ron, because Draco's grip tightened on my arm. I knew he was watching me carefully. I subtly shook my head, letting him know I was fine.

Ten minutes later, Draco and Blaise led us over to a group of teenagers I vaguely recognised from school. They were all Slytherins.

"Hey, Theo, Pansy, Millie, and Tracey, this is Morgana; you already know Harry and Ginny," Draco said, introducing us.

"Hi." I replied, receiving "hello's" from everyone.

I'm glad I wasn't 'Hermione' right now; I knew they wouldn't accept me for who I was. They were all glaring especially hard at Harry as it was.

Pansy annoying voiced the question they were all wondering about. "Why are Pothead and Weaslette here? And why are the rest of her blood traitor family here? Drakey, what's going on?'

"Shut up Pansy.

"Fine, she huffed. Her attention was shifted back to me. "So, where have you been?"

"Uh-" I started before Blaise cut in.

"She was raised as someone else; that's all you need to know."

"Why are you so protective of who she was? Did she go to Hogwarts? If so, I mean I'm sure she was a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw at the very least. It's not like she was a Hufflepuff, or worse a Gryffindor," she laughed.

"It's none of you business who I was! And, for your information, I AM a Gryffindor, so don't use your blood stuff on me; I don't care," I replied. I knew I did care, but I wouldn't show it, not to her

"So that's why Scar-face and the Weaselette are here... But where is the Weasel, I wonder? Perhaps you're really Granger and Weasel finally got sick of you. Did he finally see you as a Mudblood traitor? Did he run away and break your heart little Gryffindor Princess, oh you poor baby..." she laughed sarcastically. The rest of her cronies weren't sure how to act. She was the female leader of the Slytherins, but Draco was the male, leader and higher in status. He wasn't insulting me, so they weren't sure what to do other than follow his example.

I walked away from her, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe she had figured it all out so quickly. Perhaps she knew already...? But how could that be?

I knew Draco was following me and Blaise was having Pansy removed from the Manor.

I made my way outside, into my favourite part of the garden, and sat on one of the benches, facing away from where I had come.

"Hey, you okay?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"No," I replied vaguely.

"She'll get over it, and if she doesn't, it's her problem."

"Mmm..." I was pissed.

"Come on, we have to go back. They're announcing our engagement soon," Draco said, standing up and pulling me with him.

"Do we have to?" I didn't want to go. I didn't want to face all those people again.

"Yep, come on; I'll protect you from the big bad Slytherin's," he teased gently, putting an arm around my waist and guiding me back towards the manor.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Everything." I stopped and hugged him before kissing him softly on the lips.

I was shocked with my boldness. He seemed to be too, at least for the first few seconds. He deepened the kiss for another moment, before breaking it and taking my hand, continuing our journey back to the party.

Once we were back to the party, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry met us by the door, checking to see if I was alright.

Blaise told me that our parents wanted me and Draco up on the stage where the band was performing. I took a deep breath to ready myself for what was coming.

_Edited 18/6/10_

**Thanks for reading, please review, **

**Beta'd by Audrey414**

**Love Scarred Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello everyone, my wife and I would like to thank you for coming out tonight. Now, as you know, today is Morgana and Blaise's Seventeenth Birthday, but we have some other news we would like to announce as well," Carlos began, pausing for the applause to finish. "We would like to announce Morgana's engagement to Draco Malfoy!" My mother beamed and raised a hand to motion the two of us forward.

The reaction to this news was mixed. Some people were very happy and others were looking rather sullen, Theo in particular, though I wasn't sure why.

I wasn't to fazed by what others thoughts. This wasn't my choice and as much as I was coming to like him, I didn't love him and I thought I was too young to sacrifice my future because of what some law said.

Draco was helping me research ways to break the contract without killing either of our parents. I could tell Draco wasn't researching whole-heartedly but I couldn't tell why and I wasn't about to upset the peace by asking him.

We left the stage to begin bidding everyone farewell, as it was time for the party to end.

We stood by the door, saying goodbye to everyone, until only the group of Slytherins and their parents were left. I had been told they would be staying the night, since they were all close friends with the family. Blaise led me over to the table that everyone had been placing presents on and I gasped. There were literally hundreds of presents, piled as high as was practical.

"Are all those for us?" I whispered to Blaise, not believing what was in front of me.

"Yep!" He smirked. "Come on then." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to stand before the table. Before I realised what was happening, I was sitting in a comfortable chair, Draco sitting on the arm, with some of the presents sitting on my lap. I picked one of them, noting who it was from on a piece of parchment; apparently I had to send individual thank you notes.

The gift was a beautiful Emerald necklace, set in what I thought was white gold before Draco whispered to me that it was platinum. It was in the shape of a snake, representing the Slytherin in the families. I thanked Theo and his family for the gorgeous necklace before moving on.

I eventually reached Draco's gift at the bottom of the pile. I had a feeling he had saved it for last.

It was a small box, looking like something a ring may sit in.

He took the box from me before getting down from the chair and onto one knee.

"Morgana Alyssa Hermione Granger-Zabini, Gryffindor Princess, I would be honoured if you would become my wife," Draco announced, though I could tell he was nervous that I would reject him. For a moment, I seriously considered it.

I was in shock; I knew it would happen eventually with the betrothal and all but that ring... It was amazing. It was a gold band with a massive diamond surrounded by smaller rubies and emeralds. I smirked at the meanings associated with those colours.

"Yes" I replied. I had glanced at my parents before I answered; the look on their faces told me that if I didn't say yes there would be consequences.

Draco slid the ring on my finger before standing and kissing me briefly on the lips. I heard the girls in the room 'awww' and I quickly glared at them.

"Mione give us a look," Ginny squealed, as the females in the room all gathered round to inspect the ring.

The males all congratulated Draco before Carlos announced that it was time to retire; it was two in the morning, after all.

Once everyone had started heading up, Theo grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Uhh, Theo we should really go to bed now," I said, trying not to let my fear show; he had a slightly sadistic look on his face and it was scaring me.

"Shush Morgana, I think we should go for a walk, don't you?"

"No, not really," I replied but his grip on my arm tightened and he dragged me outside.

"So I hear you are marrying Draco."

"Yeah, so?" I said; everyone had heard that.

"I don't want you to marry him," he replied simply.

"And I care why?" I knew I was pushing my luck, but I needed time to think.

"Oh you should. Now come over here," he ordered. I realised we had stopped and he was leading me towards a bench that was hidden from view.

"I don't think I should..."

"And you seem to think I care," Theo said before smirking. "But then again, maybe it will be better if you fight me."

"Wha-" I was cut off as he placed a silencing charm on me. Now I was beginning to panic. I didn't know what he was planning but from what I had gathered, I wouldn't like it.

"Now, that's better isn't it." He pushed me so I was lying on the bench, flat on my back and completely defenceless.

He straddled me before casting a spell, making it to I couldn't move my arms or legs to fight him off.

His hands were roaming over my body. I could feel the tears starting to fall as I realised what he was planning. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Don't cry; if you stop struggling I might even be gentle."

I stopped struggling, but I refused to let him kiss me, turning my head whenever he got too close.

He soon gave up and held my head on both sides before forcing his lips on mine. I started struggling again; I knew it was pointless, but I was going to make this as hard as possible for him.

He moved so that his hands could pull up my dress, giving him access to me. I cried in agony as he entered me; it hurt so badly. Luckily, he finished up quickly and removed the immobilising spells before threatening me not to tell anyone. He said it would happen again if anyone found out.

I stood carefully, using the bench for support and slowly made my way inside. I was still silenced, so I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

I made my way up to my room, but when I got there I decided that I needed Draco. I didn't want to be alone.

I slowly made my way over to his room, tears still streaming down my face. Even though I tried to be quiet opening the door, it still squeaked. Draco looked up when the door opened; he obviously hadn't gone to sleep yet.

He took one look at me before standing and pulling me into his arms. He asked me what had happened, but I shook my head and pointed to my mouth. He tried soothing me, not realizing that I was under the spell. I kept shaking my head and he finally realized what was going on. He lifted the spell before pulling me onto his bed and holding me tightly.

"Shhh, what happened?" he asked softly, soothingly.

I shook my head; I couldn't tell him.

"Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't"

"He-he…hurt me," I stuttered through my tears.

"Who hurt you?" Draco asked, tensing up.

I shook my head again; I couldn't say his name.

Draco sighed, "How did he hurt you?" he asked, trying a different approach.

"He-he ra…ra…raped me," I said, finishing in a whisper as the tears overwhelmed me and I buried my head in his chest.

I felt Draco tense up even more, but he continued rubbing my back and whispering soothing things in my ear.

"Mya I need you to tell me who did this to you"

"I c- c- can't..." I stuttered; I couldn't say his name.

"Nothing will happen to you if you tell me who did it," Draco said, convincing me he was right.

"Th- Th- Theo," I whispered. I was surprised he heard me.

"That mother fucking bastard! I'll be right back," he promised.

"Don't do anything to him, please!" I said, speaking properly for the first time. I was scared that if Draco did anything there would be repercussions.

"I won't, I want to, but I won't. I'm going to get Blaise though."

"Okay." I quickly realised that getting my excessively over-protective brother probably wasn't a wise choice.

Before I had a further chance to think about it, Blaise and Draco entered. Draco came and sat behind me; before pulling me into his arms. Blaise came and sat in front of me, reaching for my hands.

I flinched away. I don't know why but I pulled right away from him, consequently curling into Draco's arms.

"Mya…" Blaise began before Draco cut him off.

"Mya he won't hurt you; he's your brother, your twin."

"I know that, I do..." I replied softly.

I slowly reached out, before gently taking Blaise's hands. He looked up at me and smiled softly, silently comforting me in a way only a brother could.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked me softly, I assumed Draco had told him what had happened.

"I don't know. I can't look at him. I'm scared," I said, trying my best to hold back tears. I felt the urge to cut again, this time stronger than ever before.

"He is leaving in a few hours. We will have to speak to mum and dad as well," Blaise said, speaking his thoughts.

"Yeah... Can I stay here tonight?" I asked Draco. I remembered Ginny now had her own room and I didn't want to be alone.

"Of course you can. Blaise, I can look after her till the morning."

"Alright, come get me if you need me," He said before standing. "Mya you will be alright, you know that, don't you?"

I nodded quickly before reaching up for a hug, which Blaise gladly returned.

"Goodnight," I whispered to which he replied the same.

I settled back down into Draco's arms, trying to ignore the urge to cut.

"Will you…?" Draco started, knowing I knew what he was referring to.

"I don't know. I want to, but that would mean letting him win now wouldn't it?" I asked, trying to convince myself it was true. The urge was getting harder and harder to ignore; my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"It would," Draco confirmed as he took my hand, somehow knowing that was what I needed to hear.

"I don't understand why he had to do it though. He achieved nothing from it," I said. I was desperately trying to somehow justify what he did, to make it seem not so bad.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He wasn't happy about our engagement. He said something about not wanting me to marry you at all," I replied trying to remember, yet trying to forget at the same time.

"Maybe he thinks that by hurting you, he will be able to make you fear all males?" Draco suggested.

"But that didn't work, did it?"

"Not really, I mean, you came straight to me and, even though it took a bit for you to get used to Blaise, you still did it. So no it didn't work."

"I still need to-" I began before he cut me off.

"No you don't, you're stronger than that. And it won't help you feel better," Draco said, reading my face and knowing that I was desperate to cut.

"I can't keep fighting it though. It hurts so much, knowing that it would help, that it would bring a brief relief from this," I explained, trying to show him how much I needed it. I knew he wouldn't let me, but I had to try.

"You can keep fighting. Mya you are a fighter, not many in your situation would have been able to tell someone what just happened."

"Yeah, because that shows that they can't deal with it alone. I should be able to. I will!" I declared, standing and heading towards the door.

"No, it doesn't," Draco said, pulling me back to him. "It shows that you are strong enough to tell someone when you can't handle it, when you need help. Those girls who tell no one don't deal with it at all, they let it grow, until it eventually consumes them. Killing them from the inside out," Draco finished, pulling me with him under the blankets and into his arms.

I nodded slowly, showing I heard what he said, even though I didn't comprehend it. I knew that by telling someone, something would be done and that _he_ would be punished, but it still scared me, knowing that at any time there could be a repeat performance.

"Can we go to sleep, please?" I asked; I was exhausted and really didn't want to face the morning. At least lying in his arms might help me sleep better, or at least I hoped so.

"Of course, do you need to go get changed?" he asked, pointing out to me that I was still in my ball gown.

"Uh yeah, but I really don't want to…" I trailed off, allowing him to realise I didn't want to go back to my room alone, if at all.

"Here," he said as he stood up and pulled a green oversized t-shirt and some green and silver boxers out of a drawer. "That will have to do for tonight."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

"Okay."

I quickly got changed and returned to see Draco sitting in bed, obviously waiting for me. I noticed that he had gotten changed as well and was wearing a pair of boxers with a t-shirt, both were green. I rolled my eyes; he was so Slytherin.

I climbed into the bed next to him and cuddled into his chest as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Goodnight" he murmured into my hair.

"Night," I replied softly.

**Draco's POV**

We had only been asleep for a few hours when I woke up; my bed was moving as if it were full of pixies

I realised that Mya was having a nightmare and from what it sounded like, it was about last night. My temper flared, I couldn't believe that Nott had done this to her. She had done nothing wrong.

"Mya? Princess? You need to wake up, come on," I said softly, trying desperately to wake her up. I shook her, slightly, still trying to wake her up.

"STOP, DON'T TOUCH ME! I did nothing wrong!" she screamed as she thrashed around on the bed.

"Mya, come on, wake up!" I told her, slightly louder than before.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she awoke, pulling right away from me.

"Princess, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you; you know that," I whispered in a calming tone.

"Dray?" she asked, using a nickname she had given me over the last few days.

"Yeah, it's me."

When she realised it was me, she quickly leapt into my arms and began sobbing into my chest.

I looked at my door, realising it had opened. Blaise stood there with his father, Harry, and Ginny, all who had been awoken by Mya's screaming.

"What is going on here?" Carlos asked angrily. "What have you done to her? Why is she in here with you?"

"Dad, he did nothing. We will explain what happened in the morning, when Mya is calmer. She obviously had a nightmare," Blaise replied quickly, stopping his father from murdering me.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow morning I want to see the three of you in my office, by ten am," Carlos replied with a sigh.

"Okay," Blaise responded quickly, glancing towards Mya and I.

With that, Carlos left, leaving Harry and Ginny at the door.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly, aiming his question towards Blaise.

"It's not my place to tell you," Blaise replied, glancing towards Mya who had calmed down but was still skittish.

"Mione? What happened?" Harry asked gently, walking towards us.

She shook her head before looking up to me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "Do you want me to tell them?"

She nodded her head gently.

"Alright, Blaise maybe you should stay with Mya and we will go to your room. She doesn't need to go through this again."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you soon," Blaise replied, climbing on my bed and reaching out to Mya, letting her come to him.

She slowly let go of me and moved to Blaise, settling into his arms while I stood up and took Harry and Ginny to Blaise's room, as it was closest.

I explained what had happened to Harry and Ginny and was now waiting for their reactions.

I noticed Ginny was in tears, but Harry was harder to read; I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Nott did what to Hermione?" Harry asked in a deathly calm tone.

"Pot- Harry, you know what he did," I replied. Was Potter really this dense?

Then, Harry exploded.

"What the fuck! This is wrong! Why haven't you done anything to him! I am going to murder that fucking son of a bitch!" Harry swore before trying to get out the door. It took all my physical strength to stop him, before Ginny silently came over and put a hand on his arm.

"Harry, stop; Mione needs us now. We can get revenge on that bastard later, but right now we need to go to Mione," Ginny spoke softly, her tone calming him.

"You're right. Mal- Draco, how are you so calm about this?" Harry asked. His breathing was ragged.

"I'm not really calm at all, I'm just better at hiding my emotions. Not to mention, I know Mya needs me now as I am, not as a murderer later," I replied with a sarcastic smirk at the end.

"Fair enough... Let's go back then," Harry replied, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders since she was still rather upset.

"I should warn you that she may not let you touch her or let you come too close to her. Let her come to you; she reacted badly enough to Blaise the first time. Just be patient with her," I warned.

"Argh, I can't believe he did this to her. He WILL pay for this. I'll go to Azkaban if I have to," Harry said, his tone angry.

I led them out of the room and back into mine.

**Mya"s POV**

"Mione?" Harry called as I looked up. I had seen the door open and had hidden into Blaise's chest, fearing the worst.

Harry and Ginny were slowly approaching me; I assumed Draco had warned them that I was ridiculously jumpy.

They stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at me, pleading with their eyes for me to come to them.

I slowly crawled out of Blaise's arms and towards the edge of the bed towards them.

Draco was standing by the door, watching me with hawk-like eyes.

I smiled slightly at him before reaching towards Ginny. She was a girl, so somehow that transformed in my mind that she wouldn't hurt me, at least not in the way _He_ had. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to her, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked. "You're not the arsehole who did this to me."

"Maybe if I had walked up with you, he wouldn't have…" she trailed off.

"No, and don't any of you think that; it is not your fault and there is nothing you could have done to prevent it. He had his mind made up and would have caught me alone at one point and done it anyway," I said, looking at each of them in turn. I couldn't believe that they were blaming themselves for this.

Harry looked like he wanted to touch me, to make sure I was really okay, but he held back because of Draco's warning. I reached towards him and he sat down, pulling me into his arms and making me cry again as he held me tightly. I kept being reminded of what had happened and I panicked. I don't know what triggered it, but I pulled away from Harry with a gasp, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry; I'm so, so sorry." I murmured, moving towards the other end of the bed where Draco was.

_Edited 18/6/10_

**Thanks for reading, please review, **

**Beta'd by Audrey414**

**Love Scarred Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hey all, sorry for the long wait. this chapter has been written for awhile but it wasn't beta'd. i have finally decided to simply upload it. i have proof read it but i might have missed some errors...sorry, feel free to point them out :D**

**I'm looking for a beta for this story so PM me or mention it in a review,**

**Hope you enjoy it,**

**Mya**

**Chapter 4**

I finally fell asleep only to be woken 3 hours later as Harry, Ginny and Blaise came in to wake us for breakfast. We had to go downstairs to have breakfast with our guests.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was wrapped protectively in Draco's arms. I was surprised when I didn't flinch away from him. I flinched when Blaise came over though and when he hugged me gently.

I was sure he noticed but ignored it, letting me relax into him; letting me realise he wouldn't hurt me.

As Harry and Ginny headed towards us, I realised why I was so scared of letting Harry near me; he had a similar hair and eye colour as well as skin tone as Nott.

I stood and began moving towards the door, indicating to Ginny to come with me.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked as he too had gotten out of bed, only at a considerably slower pace.

'To shower and get dressed, I can't do that here now can I?' I replied with a soft smirk; I noticed Harry, Blaise and Draco all sigh in relief as Ginny moved to the door.

'Shall we?' She asked.

I nodded and walked out the door, followed by Ginny.

I picked out some clothes for the day and went into the bathroom, Ginny promising to wait in my room.

Once I was in the bathroom, I slowly stripped down and examined the cuts and bruises I had acquired the night before.

I had a black eye as well as a hand shaped bruise on each cheek where he had held me still. I had bruises all over me but the worst ones were on my inner thighs where my legs had been forced apart.

Remembering how I had gotten each bruise, reliving the night before, sent me over the edge. I turned the shower on and climbed in, letting the scalding water wash away my tears. I scrubbed my body until it was painfully raw, still not feeling clean. I relished the pain, remembering the promise I had made Draco, remembering his words, believing that I am in fact, stronger than I give myself credit for.

I stepped out of the shower and gently towelled off before dressing and drying my hair.

I was glad I had chosen a pair of jeans and a long top. I don't think I could deal with the looks I would no doubt get when the others saw my arms and legs.

I performed a simple glamour on my body, covering the visible cuts and bruises. I knew we still had to go down to breakfast and bid our guests goodbye.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Ginny sitting on my bed reading the novel I had on my bed side table, it was Jane Eyre, a book I had been reading before I had left the Granger's and hadn't touched since.

She looked up before closing the book and heading towards the door, choosing not to comment on my reddened skin.

We left my room before crossing the hall and knocking on Draco's door, Ginny had gotten ready before they had woken us but Draco obviously hadn't.

When we heard something that sounded something like 'come in' we opened the door to find Blaise and Harry playing wizards chess and Draco pulling a t-shirt over his head.

'Hey, you guys ready?' I asked, I had to get my confidence back up and I thought that my friends would be a good starting point.

'Yeah, are you?' Draco asked pointedly.

'Ready as I'll ever be,'

'Let's go then,' He instructed.

'Guys, keep your emotions in check, I know you want to hurt _him_ but you can't, okay?' I asked, ensuring everyone understood I walked forwards to open the door.

Draco walked up next to me as we walked out of his room, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

We entered the dining hall to find nearly everyone there. Theo had a few spare seats around him, obviously reserved for us.

'Morgana, come sit with me,' He called with a leer.

'Uh,' I started before Draco cut in.

'Go with it,' he whispered in my ear before continuing, 'Sure, come on guys.' He ensured I would be surrounded by my friends and have them there for support.

We walked towards him, Draco pulling my chair out for me before taking a seat next to me.

As soon as I sat down I felt Theo's hand on my leg, slowly inching higher. I tensed and hit his hand before glancing at Draco who was glaring at Theo.

'Stop it,' I hissed at Theo.

'Why ever would I do that? I'm having so much fun,'

'You are going to pay for what you've done, you know that don't you?' I replied.

'And how do plan to do that, I already know you told your fiancé, and for that you will pay dearly.' He replied.

'N- n- no I haven't,' I stuttered.

'Yes you have, now I want you to excuse yourself from the table, go to the bathroom off the hall and wait for me there.' Theo ordered quietly.

I glanced at Draco who was chatting with Harry and Blaise about Quidditch, trying to act normal. I looked at Ginny who was sitting opposite me.

I nudged Draco under the table and whispered in his ear, 'I'm going to the bathroom, _He_ is threatening me, I'll try and get Ginny to come with me.'

'Okay, be careful, if you're not back in three minutes I'll come after you.' He replied, his words whispered in my ear.

I stood and looked at Ginny who had watched our exchange, 'I'll be back in a minute,' I said, looking pointedly at Ginny, indicating to her with the hand Theo couldn't se to come with me.

'Uh, yeah, me to,' Ginny said quickly, standing and heading towards the doors.

I risked a glance at Theo, he was fuming.

Once we were outside we headed towards the bathroom Theo mentioned.

'So why are we here?' Ginny asked as we walked.

'_He_ is trying to threaten me and I didn't know what to do. Do you have your wand?'

'Yeah, but I can't use it, I'm not seventeen yet,'

'I think they will make an exception if it comes down to it,' I replied, pulling my own wand out of my pocket and indicating that Ginny should do the same.

'So I see you brought a friend,' Theo spoke from down the hall, 'You going to let me play with her too?' he teased.

'No, I'm ready for you this time and you won't get away with it.'

'I'm not so sure, I mean I can surely beat you in a duel, and I'm no doubt physically stronger than you.'

'Yeah right, I've faced down Bellatrix Lestrange and won, you will be easy.'

'Care to put that to the test?'

'Come on then, all I'm hearing is talk; I want to see some action.' I said, knowing I was provoking him but I had far too much rage to release.

'Expelliamus!' he shouted

'Protego!' I shouted back, shielding myself from his curse.

'Bitch! I'll get you for that you slut! Rictasempra!'

I dodged the curse before replying 'Who are you calling a slut? I do believe that it is you who are the 'slut', Furunculous!'

My spell hit him in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall.

'ENOUGH' Carlos yelled, standing at the end of the hall, 'What is going on?'

'Uh,' I was unsure how to respond.

'This is to do with what we needed to speak to you about.' Draco replied from behind my dad, before moving around him to stand by me.

'Alright, to my office, all of you,' he waited a second to see if anyone moved, which no one did, 'NOW!'

Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Draco and I hurried towards Carlos' office, only to pause when we heard Carlos yell at Theo to come with us.

We heard them coming up behind us and entered Carlos's office quickly.

'Take a seat' Carlos said sternly.

We all sat down, with Theo and I as far apart as possible.

'Now, why are you two trying to destroy my house?'

'We're not.' I replied, 'I was just trying to destroy him.'

'And why would that be?'

'Because,-' I began, only for Draco to cut me off.

'Because that arsehole over there decided it would be a good idea to rape her.'

'He what?' Carlos asked, in a deathly quiet voice.

'You heard me.' Draco responded, sounding slightly frightened by my father.

'Do you have anything to say on this?' He asked Theo.

'That slut deserved it'

Carlos stood slowly and moved to Theo, 'Get out of my house. I never want to see or hear of you being anywhere near my family. This will be reported and you will be punished. Now GET OUT!'

Theo stood and walked over to Hermione, clearly ignoring Carlos' threat.

'You deserved it you whore, you'll get what's coming to you, just you wait.' He said before disapperating.

'When did this happen?' Carlos asked

'Last night' Blaise replied.

'Why wasn't I told immediately?'

'We figured calming Mya was what we needed to do at the time.' Draco replied.

'Alright' He replied, 'Go back to your rooms, I need to speak with his parents, then report this. I'll come and get you when we need Morgana to supply a statment for the Auror's report.'

With that, we left, heading towards Blaise's room to wait for Carlos's summons.

An hour later, we could be found lying on Blaise's bed in a tangle of arms and legs, in an arrangement that was surprisingly comfortable.

This is how we were found when Carlos walked in, followed by 2 Auror's, who we recognised to be Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'The Auror's are here, they need to speak to you all, but firstly Morgana.'

'Can Drake come with me?' I asked, I couldn't recount it on my own again, I needed his support.

'Of course' Tonks replied after Carlos glanced at her for approval.

'We'll go into my room then.' I said, leading Draco, Tonks and Kingsley out of Blaise's room and across the hall.

After recounting what had happened, in detail, for the Auror's, with inputs from Draco when I got too emotional, we went back to Blaise's room where the others were waiting and sent them to talk to the Auror's.

'Are you okay?' Draco asked.

'I think so. I mean, it's been reported, so he can't really hurt me anymore can he?'

'No, he can't. You have to have one of the strongest cases possible. There is no doubt he will be sent to Azkaban.' Draco replied, wrapping his arms around me tightly as I began to cry.

I wasn't crying because I was upset, I was crying because I was relieved, there was virtually no doubt that he'd be sent to Azkaban, and I would never have to see him again.

When I had calmed down, I curled up into Draco's chest, his arms wrapped loosely around me.

'What are we going to do tomorrow?' I asked, as most of today had been taken up already.

'Dunno, school shopping I suppose, our letters will probably come sometime soon.'

'That should be fun'

'Mmm'

Soon, we settled into a comfortable silence, until we drifted off to sleep.

'Should we wake them up?' I heard Harry whisper.

'We should take some pictures first' Ginny replied with a giggle.

SNAP I heard some picture's being taken but didn't move, I was still half asleep.

'There, now we can wake them up' Ginny said.

'RAAA' Blaise yelled as he jumped on us, soon to be joined by both Harry and Ginny.

'ARGHHH' Draco yelled, after being rudely awoken.

I screamed and started hitting Blaise with a pillow, ironically his own, whilst laughing hysterically.

About 30 seconds after Draco and I screamed, Carlos, Tonks and Kingsley, who had been talking to Carlos about court dates and the like, came running in, wands blazing.

'What is going on here?' Carlos yelled over the racket we were making.

'Uh, they woke us up' I replied, slightly fearing their reaction.

'Of course they did,' He sighed, sheathing his wand, 'Dinner will be ready momentarily, so head down now, and your Hogwarts letters have arrived.' Carlos said.

With that was all ran down stairs, eager to read our letters and see if any of us were the head students.

Mum handed us our letters then told us to sit down.

I opened mine carefully, after feeling a lump at the bottom.

I removed the book list and usual welcome letter before reading a letter that appeared to be similar to the one I got when I received Head Girl.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are Head Girl this year. _

_This year, we will be trialling a new Head system, which will feature a total of 8 head students and 16 prefects, 4 from each house, 2 from 5__th__ year and 2 from 6__th__ year, a male and female._

_Of the 8 heads, there will be two from each house, a male and a female._

_You will be informed of the identities of the other 7 heads on the train._

_Congratulations_

_Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape and Flitwick._

'I got Head Girl!' I exclaimed excitedly, 'Any of you heads?' I asked.

'Yeah, I am' Draco replied with a silly looking grin.

'Harry?' I asked, hoping he was the other Gryffindor head.

'Nope, sorry, you really think Dumbledore would allow me to be a head? Really? After all the trouble I cause?' He replied.

'True, so I wonder who the other heads are…' I mused.

'Wait what?' Harry asked at the same time as Blaise and Ginny.

'Here, read this, it might make more sense.' I replied, handing them the letter I had previously read, choosing instead to let it explain the new system.

'That's…Interesting, I wonder who the other heads are.' Blaise wondered aloud.

'Yeah' we all replied, lost in our own thoughts as we ate dinner, all wondering who the other heads were.

'Alright you lot, off to bed, we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies, Harry, Ginny, you can come with us, you may want to send an Owl to Molly though.' Aurora told them.

Within 10 minutes, we were in bed, and sleeping, in our own rooms, in our own beds.

**Draco's POV**

About 4 hours after going to bed I was woken by screaming I knew to be Mya's. I got up and quickly ran to the spare room she was sleeping in, as her room was being renovated, pulling her into my arms after waking her, holding her tightly and whispering calming things in her ear, hoping desperately to calm her after her nightmare.

She pulled away from me, tears still falling from her eyes. She glanced at the door to where I knew Blaise was standing, before looking back at me.

'You promised me he couldn't hurt me anymore' she told me through her tears.

'He can't hurt you.' I stated confusedly.

'He can, he just did, he did it again.'

'Mya, it was a nightmare, I promise you it wasn't real, I promise!'

'It was, you're lying, you can't protect me' she screamed as she ran out the door, Blaise hot on the heels.

'FUCK' I yelled at myself before running out the door and in the direction Mya and Blaise had headed.

**Mya's POV**

I could hear someone running behind me but I ignored them. I managed to get into my room, and then my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I grabbed my razor, my mind not clear enough to realise what I was doing, or what I was about to do.

I placed it on my wrist, dragging it lightly across, only hard enough for a few drops of blood to ease from my wrist.

Again I dragged it across my wrist, only this time hard enough to really break the flesh, to draw a lot of blood, so much that I started to panic.

I grabbed a clean white towel to try to stem the bleeding, forgetting I was a witch and able to do magic.

I could faintly hear Blaise at my door, pounding on it, begging me to let him in, promising me that he could help me.

I was getting really dizzy. I knew I didn't have a much time left before I lost consciousness. I knew I had lost far too much blood.

I stood up, using the basin as a support and stumbled towards the door.

I opened the door. I looked up at Blaise, silently begging him to help me, to save me, not seeing Draco a step behind him.

I collapsed into Blaise's arms, my legs no longer strong enough to hold me up.

'Help me' I whispered. It was so soft I wasn't sure I'd even said it. I felt Draco place is wand on my arm as Blaise knelt behind me, supporting my body with his.

'Tergeo' he whispered to clean the wounds 'Vulnera Sanentur' he said, healing the cuts.

'When'd you learn that?' I heard Blaise whisper.

'After the first time. I thought I might need it. Turns out I was right.'

'Urghh' I groaned as I tried to sit up.

'NO' Draco yelped quickly pushing me back down, 'I need to give you a blood replenishing potion before you move.'

'Mmmk' I mumbled, letting him open my mouth and pour the thick substance down my throat. 'Thank you' I murmured before drifting off to sleep against Blaise.

**Blaise's POV**

'Come on, we should at least put her back in bed.' I said, standing carefully and picking Mya up gently, so as not to wake her.

'It's all my fault.' Draco said quietly, repeating it to himself as he pulled the blankets back on her bed.

'Drake, it's not your fault.' I told him as I tucked Mya in, gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

'It is. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have stayed with her. Or made her Stay with me.' He explained, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the edge of her bed, taking her hand gently.

'It's not, dude seriously, there is nothing anyone could have done, we tried to calm her and she panicked, the only thing we can do now is support her,' I told him, 'And push her to get some help.' I added.

**AN/ Thanks for reading, now review :D**


End file.
